Lighthouse
by M-chan
Summary: An angsty Meirien and Wuffers fanfic


Lighthouse  
An pretty damn depressing songfic  
By M-chan  
  
Warnings: This is pretty sad, so tear jerker warning.  
  
Song lyrics in these: ~See me?! I'm a song lyric!~  
  
  
~I am a lighthouse  
Worn by the weather and the waves  
I keep my lamp lit  
To warn the sailors on their way~  
  
I stand alone on a rock, in the middle of nowhere. Some life right? I sit here and turn my lamp, keeping people from smashing on the rocks round this lonely and God forsaken place. And in my two hundred year life, I've done pretty damn good. Only one causality!  
  
....  
  
But that death was worse than a hundred could ever have been.  
  
~I'll tell the story  
Paint you a picture from my past  
I was so happy  
But joy in this life seldom lasts~  
  
I admit, I'm a lighthouse. What? A lighthouse can't tell a story? I guess if I had a gender, it'd be female. I stand here, alone and wishing for company.   
  
But my reputation prevents that. You see, my first keeper's job ended rather suddenly, so now I have none.  
  
What's that? You want to hear the tragic tale? I don't usually relive it, it tearing me apart as it does. But you look like a nice child, so I'll tell you. But you must promise never to tell anyone of what I speak now! You promise? Good.  
  
~I had a keeper  
He helped me warn the ships at sea  
We had grown closer  
Till his joy meant everything to me~  
  
My first and last keeper...I can remember his face clearly. A copper skinned youth no more the seventeen years. I could tell almost right off he had a stubborn streak in him. It was in his black eyes and his proud stance. I could stare at him all day and never get tired of seeing his face.  
  
Okay, you're right. I felt like a mother to the lad, and watched him protectively. I made sure he ate and slept, kept the storms from hurting him.  
  
~And he was to marry  
A girl who shown with beauty and light  
And they loved each other   
And with me watched the sunsets sink to nights~  
  
When I learned of the engagement, I was ecstatic for the lad. That girl was just what he needed when he left my shores.   
  
Meirien. That was the lass's name. Her skin was the same copper as the lads, hair is ebony color, but her expression was so much softer. Often they would sit at the top of my tower and talk and laugh, watching the sunlit rays streak the sea to gold. Always with their arms around one another.  
  
~And the winds crashin' around me  
The sun slips out to the sea  
And the winds that blow remind me  
Of what has been   
And what can never be~  
  
Dearie me, look at the time. You must be gone before the sun sinks.  
  
Eh, what's that? You don't want to go? Well, you have to! This island is not safe for one as young as yourself at night. Go and come back in the morn. I'll finish the tale then.  
  
~She'd had leave us  
The keeper, he prayed for he safe return  
But when the night came  
The weather to a raging storm had turned~  
  
I see you're back. The beginning to my tale must have perked your interest, I guess.  
  
Well yes, my island is said to haunted. But that was not the reason I told you to go yesterday. It was the storms, they prey on small ships like yours at night.  
  
Humph! You say that storms can't pick out their targets like that because they have no brain? Well child, you're the one talking to a lighthouse not me.  
  
...   
  
Glad to see that shut you up. Now where was I? Oh yes, the lass's mother had grown lonesome without her daughter there to talk to. So, she packed up and kissed Wufei good bye. He walked up tower and by then night had fallen. He noticed the black clouds on the horizon to late to warn her...  
  
~He watched her ship fight  
But in vain against the wild and terrible winds  
In me, so helpless  
Was dashed against the rocks she met her end!~  
  
The storm that night was like never before seen on these shores. The tiny ship that was to bring her home never had a chance. The winds howls seemed to turn to cackles of evil delight as they helped the waves throw the tiny ship against the rocks.  
  
My lad's grief stricken scream still haunts my memories...  
  
~And the winds crashin' around me  
~The sun slips out to the sea  
And the winds that blow remind me  
Of what has been   
And what can never be~  
  
Seems the time has flown away on us once more. Hurry to your ship again, little one. I shall conclude the tale tomorrow.  
  
~Then on the next day  
The keeper found her washed up on the shore  
He kissed her cold face  
That they'd be together soon, he swore~  
  
Why the long face young one? You say that you must be going on home at noon. Do not worry. There is only a little more...  
  
The next morning dawned bright and happy. But the mood on the Godforsaken piece of dirt was far from cheery. Wufei found his love washed up on the beach.  
  
He cradled her to his chest and kissed her one last kiss. As he broke it, he uttered the words that still chill me to this day.  
  
"Soon, my darling Meirien, the sea shall have us both."  
  
~I saw him crying  
Watched as he buried her in the sand  
Then he climbed my tower  
And off the edge of me he ran!~  
  
The tears pouring down my lad's face, he buried her on the spot where the two first met. He erected a grave marker that stands to this day. But do not venture too close, my child, for you may find the urge to do as my Wufei did.  
  
He stood and turned to face me, wiping the tears off, that determined expression I loved returning to grace his face. I knew what he was going to do. But a lighthouse can not control her keeper, and I watched in horror as he ran up my steps and out onto the highest point of me.   
  
And from there he ran, screaming his rage his rage to the heavens. He leapt in the air, flying for one brief second before plummeting, to land beaten and broken on the same rocks that had claimed his Meirien.  
  
~And the winds crashin' around me  
The sun slips out to the sea  
And the winds that blow remind me  
Of what has been   
And what can never be~  
  
So now you know, my child, why they say this place is cursed. For the death of one may cause still the death of others. So, as you venture out into this cruel world of ours, remember those that love you enough to die for you. Live long so they may stay by your side.  
  
~I am a lighthouse  
Worn by the weather and the waves  
And though I'm empty  
I still warn the sailors on their way~  
  
And so I stand here till God claims me as well. Warning sailors away from my shores, alone and deserted.  
  
Owari  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
